nowthatswhaticallmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of UK albums
This a list of the UK albums series of Now That's What I Call Music! The titles given here are the literal names as printed on the front cover. Thus, volumes 2 and 13 use Roman numerals and the exclamation mark first appears with volume 18 (changing to its present position from volume 20 onwards). The first full track version "Now!" album to be released on CD was Volume 10. Vinyls ended with Now 35 and audio cassettes ended with Now 63. Now 62 allowed access to secret areas on the Now! website, like music videos and interviews. Related ring tones from the Now series started with Now 54 in 2003 and ended with Now 73 in 2009. Of many albums, subsets of have been released on video. The first two albums have been issued on LaserDisc. Volumes 1 through 20 have been released on VHS. Each videotape had a typical running time of roughly 60 minutes. Since 2001, the videos are published on DVD with a frequency of about one per year. Numbering of the DVDs is by year; they are no longer linked to album numbers. Now 2006 was released on UMD as well as DVD. Website is www.nowmusic.co.uk All release dates are the exact date it was released in the UK. Released date in Ireland is three days before the UK release date. List of Albums Original series *1 (28 November, 1983) *II (7 April, 1984) *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *XIII *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 *51 *52 *53 *54 *55 *56 *57 *58 *59 *60 *61 *62 *63 *64 *65 (20 November, 2006) *66 *67 *68 *69 *70 *71 *72 (6 April, 2009) *73 *74 (23 November, 2009) *75 *76 *77 *78 *79 (25 July, 2011) *80 (21 November, 2011) *81 (2 April, 2012) *82 (23 July, 2012) *83 (19 November, 2012) *84 (25 March, 2013) *85 (22 July, 2013) *86 (18 November, 2013) *87 *88 *89 *90 *91 *92 *93 *94 *95 *96 *97 *98 *99 *100 10th Anniversary series *1983 (20 June, 1993) *1984 *1985 *1986 *1987 *1988 *1989 *1990 *1991 *1992 *1993 *1994 *1995 (4 September, 1995) Christmas series * * * * * * *Xmas 2 (15 November, 2010) Dance series Download editions DVD series DVD Interactive series Millennium series *1980 (21 June, 1999) *1981 *1982 *1983 *1984 *1985 *1986 *1987 *1988 *1989 *1990 *1991 *1992 *1993 *1994 *1995 (21 June, 1999) *1996 (4 October, 1999) *1997 *1998 *1999 (4 October, 1999) Special editions *The Summer Album *86 *Smash Hits *Love *Decade - The Deluxe Edition *Years *No 1's *80's (29 October, 2007) *25 Years *90's *00's *Wedding (19 April, 2011) Gallery Covers Original series Now 1 (Uk).jpg|Now! 1 Now 2 (Uk).jpg|Now! 2 Millennium series Now 1980.jng.jpg|Now 1980 Now 1981.jng.jpg|Now 1981 Now 1982.jng.jpg|1982 Now 1983.jng.jpg|Now 1983 Now 1984.jng.jpg|Now 1984 Now 1985.jng.jpg|Now 1985 Now 1986.jng.jpg|Now 1986 Now 1987.jng.jpg|Now 1987 Now 1988.jng.jpg|Now 1988 Now 1989.jng.jpg|Now 1989 Now 1990.jng.jpg|Now 1990 Now 1991.jng.jpg|Now 1991 Now 1992.jng.jpg|Now 1992 Now 1993.jng.jpg|Now 1993 Now 1994.jng.jpg|Now 1994 Now 1995.jng.jpg|Now 1995 Now 1996.jng.jpg|Now 1996 Now 1997.jng.jpg|Now 1997 Now 1998.jng.jpg|Now 1998 Now 1999.jng.jpg|Now 1999 Category:Albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music (British series) Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Double compilation albums